Requiem For A Rainbow
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A little cute story about the precious gift of life. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read and review, but please be nice! That means no flames!


**Requiem For A Rainbow**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story I got an idea for not too long ago. I hope you like it!

Olivia Flaversham (C) Disney.  
Esperanza (C) me.

**

* * *

The Sun's golden rays glimmered over the small forest by Old Mouse Porter's farm.**

**In the cavern of the green leaves of a tall oak tree, a caterpillar was hibernating in its cocoon, ready to turn into an adult...**

**On the ground floor of the forest, an angelic Gypsy ghost & a little Glaswegian girl were walking through the woods.**

**The Gypsy ghost had pale fur, gentle blue eyes, a pink nose, & blazing red hair, tied with a turquoise hair ribbon, curled in dreadlocks that rested upon her soft shoulders. She had beautiful, feathery wings that beat every now & then as she walked.**

**The Gypsy ghost also wore a beautiful, rainbow-colored silk gown, with a sash of gold coins draped around her voluptuous hips. A beautiful pink rose was snugly nested in her hair, in full bloom. She wore no shoes, & her arms were covered in various bracelets. A beautiful opal ring adorned her left index finger, & a majestic rainbow amulet (set in gold) drew attention to her ample breast.**

**The little girl who was with her had light-tan fur, sparkling blue eyes, a little pink nose, & little hands & feet. She wore a blue dress-coat, that covered her turquoise plaid skirt, blue sweater, & white smock with a black bow. A blue tam-o'shanter with a fuschia pom-pom flopped over her round head. A turquoise plaid scarf (with the same plaid pattern as her skirt) wrapped around her neck, & the end draped down her body, the fringed ends hanging right by her white socks & little black party shoes.**

**As the little girl & the Gypsy ghost walked through the forest together, hand in hand, they took long looks at the beautiful woodland landscape.**

**As Esperanza led Olivia along the forest trail, she said, "Olivia, dear, do you know why we're here?"**

**Olivia paused to think for a moment. Shaking her head, the little girl then said, "Not really."**

**Esperanza smiled at Olivia. "Well, that's what this walk is for. I brought you here because I want to show you something."**

**Olivia's bright blue eyes lit up. The little girl cooed in excitement, "Oooh, what is it? What is it?"**

**Esperanza chuckled. "It's a surprise, dear. But while we're on our way there, I want to show you a few other things."**

**

* * *

As Esperanza & Olivia balanced rocks in a stream, the Gypsy ghost said, "In this stream, there's a group of fish right over there."**

**Esperanza made a gesture, & Olivia locked her gaze on a small group of hatching salmon.**

**Olivia pointed out, "Those baby fish are hatching."**

**Esperanza said, "Yes, they are, dear. Now watch."**

**Olivia continued to gaze on as the baby fish crawled out of their tiny eggs, & swam to their mother. The little mouse girl gasped as the baby fish immediately swam away from the mommy fish, & went farther down the river.**

**"Where are they going?" Olivia asked.**

**Esperanza explained, "They're going upstream."**

**Olivia asked innocently, "Why isn't the mommy fish going with them?"**

**Esperanza sighed gently, & tried to explain this as best as she could to an innocent 10-year-old child: "Well, darling, fish tend to mature a lot faster than our species. While we rodents live for many, many years, the fish grow older in about one week, & then they die."**

**Olivia made a small sympathetic moan. "I guess it's not that great to be a fish."**

**Esperanza said, "But Olivia, dear, just because a salmon doesn't live long, doesn't mean they don't make the most of their journey upstream."**

**Olivia put a finger to her lips, & said, "Oh."**

**Esperanza flapped her feathery wings, & said, "C'mon, now, Olivia, we've lots more to see."**

**

* * *

Olivia & Esperanza had crossed the stream, & the two were now walking in a small valley.**

**As Olivia & Esperanza wandered through the vale, Olivia saw a baby bunny hop by.**

**Olivia smiled, & her eyes lit up again. "Oooh...a baby bunny!"**

**Esperanza smiled, & nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes."**

**Esperanza gently turned Olivia's head to the family of bunny rabbits near by. The baby bunny was coming to snack on a carrot with her family.**

**Olivia cooed, "Oh, look, they're eating carrots!"**

**Esperanza smiled again. "Yes, they are. Like you & your family at teatime."**

**Olivia giggled at Esperanza's comparison to bunny & mouse quality time.**

**Esperanza then said, "You see, Olivia, bunny rabbits treasure quality time as much as we rodents do. Bunny families can't bear to be apart from one another!"**

**

* * *

In the small grove of trees, Olivia & Esperanza were on their way home, after having looked at nature scenes in caves, grasslands, & marshes.**

**Esperanza led Olivia over to the big oak tree. "OK, Olivia, this is the surprise I wanted to show you."**

**Esperanza flew up to the tree boughs, carrying Olivia in her arms.**

**The Gypsy ghost then held the girl in her arms, & held her up high enough to see the cocoon hanging from the branch.**

**Olivia's eyes lit up as the cocoon split apart, & the beautiful rainbow wings of a butterfly emerged.**

**Olivia smiled as the beautiful butterfly fluttered its wings, & flew off into the sparkling blue sky.**

**Esperanza asked Olivia, "So, what did you learn from this nature hike?"**

**Olivia grinned. "That life is one of the most precious gifts you can have."**

**FINI**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So how did you like the story? Tell me in a review! (But be nice!) 


End file.
